My Darling Angel
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and the Pink Princess of the PLANTs, Wolf and Dove, meant for each other. Lacus Clyne x OC


Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor is mine, Lacus is not. Shaggy owns "Angel"

Darling Pink Angel

By Storm Wolf77415

Sebastian was sitting on a rock watching the sun slowly sink in the western sky. Even though it was merely a very complicated hologram, Sebastian found it relaxing as he looked back towards the Clyne Manor. He gazed down at the red and gold medallion hanging around his neck, _Order of the Nebula_ engraved on the front.

_So much has happened in the last few months, Dad and the others are dead. I'm in command of my own team, a big hero. Wasn't it just two years ago I was an average kid looking to show up his hated nemesis? But then it grew into more than just revenge, It became about_ her.

_Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
Shooby doo  
Oh  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
Yeah, ah  
_

The faint scent of lilac and jasmine caught his attention as he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, and a head rest on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" as the soft voice of the woman he was thinking about whispered in his ear. _  
_"The future," The Wolf said to his Dove. Lacus started gently kissing every inch of Sebastian's neck. The touch of her lips was as delicate as the rest of her.

"Am I included in it?" She said. "You might be." He whispered back, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

Sebastian turned his head around to see the woman of his heart, having changed out of her formal gown into a simple pink housedress. "That gown you wore at the ceremony was absolutely gorgeous, but you look good in anything you wear." He said. Lacus' cheeks turned pink.

"I was so proud of you tonight, and you were a superb dancer" Lacus said.

"Not that hard to slow dance, just have to make sure you don't step on the girl's toes." Sebastian said, "Dancing with you tonight felt…right. I can't explain it, I just felt, complete."

_Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run_

Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration   
I wanna show the nation my appreciation

"I felt the same way." Lacus said, coming around, sitting in Sebastian's lap, "Being with you felt right." And their lips met. Little did the Storm Wolf and White Dove know that they were being watched.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

"It's about time!" Shawn Mason, Sebastian's executive officer said, peeking through the blinds of Siegel's office.

"I guess that engagement that Patrick's been pushing for between Athrun and my daughter has just been shelved…permanently" Siegel Clyne said.

"You don't think Athrun would have been a good match for her? They've known each other since they were small children." Duncan Cooper said.

"I know that, but I just don't see it happening. She's happiest when with your commander. And my little girl's happiness is most important to me."

"It's quite romantic," Shelby Matthews, The Storm Wolves' sniper said, "First love is a precious thing."

"You know, if they catch us, we'll be in big trouble" Shiho Hahnnenfuss observed, "Perhaps we should let them have their quiet time?"

_You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed_

Sebastian and Lacus finally came up for breath. Lacus' face was red as a cherry. "Any brighter, and you'll light up the night." The Storm Wolf teased his princess.

"You're embarrassing me" Lacus said, giggling the whole time, her cheeks blending with the color of her hair.

"I'm just telling you the truth" Sebastian said, taking Lacus' dainty hand in his, and he kissed it, "If anyone would be queen of the world, it would be you."

"Just as long as you're there to be my king," Lacus said. The necklace containing her mother's ring shining in the ever darkening sky, shades of red and pink near the horizon giving way to the dark blues of dusk.

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong   
Been together so long and this could never be wrong  
_

Lacus put her hand to the ring. "Remember when I gave you this? Do you remember what I asked of you?"

"Of course, You told me to think of you whenever I looked at it. I'd hold it in my hand, and see your face in my mind. That's what made me take the risk of engaging the Alliance fleet like that."

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

"I was so afraid when you did that. I thought you would have died" Lacus said, her eyes became misty and wet with tears.

"I'm here now, and that's what counts dear," Sebastian said, wiping her tears away.

"Even still," Lacus said. Sebastian merely stroked Lacus' silky pink hair.

_Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)_

"Lacus, I've been debating this for awhile. Through this whole thing, even when my family was killed, and everything else, there was one constant in my life…you." Sebastian said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, "You were always there to comfort me, and I want it to be for real. So I ask you this, Lacus Anastasia Clyne, will you marry me, and be the mother of my children?"

Lacus stood there for a few seconds, not saying anything. Her blue eyes became misty again, but this time it was from joy. She threw her arms around him. "YES!" Lacus exploded, "Yes I'll marry you!"

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)  
_

Sebastian opened the box to reveal the ring inside. Lacus' eyes lit up. "It's beautiful! What's the band made of? Silver? White-gold?" Sebastian shook his head to both, "Is it…platinum?" Lacus said, knowing how expensive the metal was.

"Wrong on all accounts, this ring was custom crafted for my mother, by my father. Everyone knows the story of how the wedding ring is a physical sign of the eternal bond between husband and wife. Dad wanted the ring to show how strong their bond was. He had the band made of titanium, the strongest metal known to man."

"It's beautiful," Lacus said. Admiring the diamond perched on top, surrounded by a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire, an amethyst, and a topaz.

_Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run_

"And now it's yours," The Storm Wolf said, taking the Pink Princess' tiny hand in his, and sliding the ring onto her delicate finger, "This ring shows the strength of my bond to you, My beautiful White Dove."

"My gallant and courageous Storm Wolf, I always feel safe with you" Lacus said, burying her face into his shoulder.

_Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention   
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

Sebastian picked up Lacus in his arms, and carried her back to the house. Lacus put her arms around his neck, and kept her face deep in his shoulder, and closed her eyes, taking in her now fiancée's scent. It was a mix of sweat, gunpowder, rocket fuel, and a faint woodsy scent. It was perfect for her.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

As the Storm Wolf entered the living room, he found his teammates, and his future father-in-law.

"Hey skipper, did anything happen out there?" Shawn said, a knowing grin on his face.

"Perhaps this will be enough of an answer for Mr. Mason," Lacus chirped, holding up the ring. The room erupted, The male Storm Wolves cheered and clapped their commander on the back. The female Storm Wolves forgot about being professional soldiers and started squealing about how cute they looked together and what the wedding would be like.

After the other Storm Wolves had left, Sebastian stood before Siegel's desk. "I'll do everything I can to care for your daughter. I love her so much." The Supreme Chairman held up a hand.

"I know you love her, and she loves you. You have my blessing. Now go, be with her right now. That is a direct order from your superior."

"Yes sir, Mr. Chairman" Sebastian said, giving a salute and a smile.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

He exited Siegel's office, and saw Lacus standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for him. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due walked up to the Pink Princess of the PLANTs, and headed off to their room together, hand-in-hand, their lives ahead of them.


End file.
